Of Prophecies and Kings
by BaamZahard
Summary: Baam finally hears the "truth". Where will that fate lead him? And what lies beyond? Not everything is as it seems. And not everything has just one answer.


Of Kings and Prophecies

 **Floor 77: The Cave of God**

"Hushed whispers," The Old Crone said to me. "That's all the talk about you has ever been, boy. Since you died, and now since you've returned to us again. Just hushed whispers abound."

She cackled wickedly, and I grimaced. I opened my mouth to greet her when "Jyu Viole Grace, yes! I know why you are here. You seek the truth, do you not. And the path of which you must take, hmm?" I nod.

"Then fear not, for that's the reason why I've waited for all these many very long years. Just for you, the 'savior'," she laughs again. I don't like it when she laughs.

"The one who will clear the towers final test, aha, the one who will pierce the king who cannot be killed. The one who will lead us all to the higher place." She snickers.

"So I've been told… miss?" I keep my politeness and cool while turning to Hwa Ryun who doesn't move to meet my gaze.

"Bah, young ones. Who *I* am isn't important. You already know what I am. Queen of the Witches. The Master guide of this tower, representative to the true God, and the first living creation of Enryuu. That more than any such thing as a name is why you are here. Speak no more of who I am. You're here in front of me because who you are, aren't you Jyu? Because you see yourself as ready for more of the story."

And with that lights within the cave go out. They were unusual in the first place, seemingly unaffected by my shinsoo, yet now at a whim, the entire cave turns dark except, for her face and mine.

"Hushed whispers, little one. And you haven't even heard of them. Arlene's prophecy, yes? 'When that child comes back again to open the tower's door. And with his hands, he will avenge my lover and end the war we started. He will break the false power. And bring truth into the tower.' The messenger of God will give the red thorn to the child's hands and with that thorn, the child will pierce the throat of the greedy king. Then he will find the hidden key that will open the door.' You've heard of this prophecy, yes?" She smiles and barely pauses.

"Well then, here you go." She hands the fourth and final piece of the thorn to me. "On behalf of Enryuu, here, child, is the thorn. Now the toy that you have been carrying around will become real."

"Just like that…?" I mutter dumbfounded. I thought she may have it after talking to Luslec but I never thought it was that easy.

"Just like that. After all it's not like there won't be a price to pay. Hushed whispers, Jyu Viole Grace. These whispers do not refer to Arlene's prophecy, a prophecy that only a few in the tower are even aware of. They are the result of an even more ancient prophet. One from my predecessor to your mother and Zahard. In this very cave, now here today coming full circle." At this she laughed harder. Coughing in a wet phlegmy manner. Everything about her screamed on the verge of death, except for her perfectly shinning red hair.

"It's very simple you see. The one and only son, the True Prince of Zahard will be the one to clear the tower's final test. Jyu Viole Grace. Or should I say Jyu Viole Grace Zahard." She went into her most hysterical laughing fit yet and I could only watch. It felt like the floor was sinking from underneath me. Zahard… the one who killed Rak. The king of the tower who is responsible for all of this. The monster underneath whom all this unhappiness, evil, and hatred has grown… that man is my father? No. How could it be? She's lying. Somewhere I could hear a very loud, exhausted sigh.

"You're lying! I don't care who you are I won't let you get away with this! There's no way this was true, V and my Arlene were lovers! They ran away together!" I panted.

She stops laughing and looks up, eyes narrowed, "Oh true boy, very true they did indeed become very much in love. But it was not always this way. As the 13 families were climbing the tower it was actually Arlene and Zahard who were the couple first. Arlene, a very determined and religious woman was infatuated with Zahard's strength to fulfill the Old God's will. To her, climbing and clearing the tower was why they existed and Zahard was the shining symbol of that. And at that time, Zahard was actually quite a charming and hopeful young boy. By the time they reached this cave, they had already long past consummated their relationship, yet it had already begun to change. Zahard had already begun to see what his ideals of happiness for everyone cost. He'd already started to awaken from that dream.

"But for your mother it was different. She didn't change. She held true to the ideal that to clear the Tower and get back to the world they came from would solve everything. Although they had consummated their relationship already, Arlene wanted to bear his child, to fulfill the prophecy. However, Zahard rejected fate and wanted to fulfill or not fulfill the tower himself. Over time this created a wedge between the two. And where absence only made Zahard's heart grow fonder, for your mother that space was filled and surpassed by V. Much to the chagrin and bewilderment of Zahard, of course. But Zahard, though he began to lose the desire to conquer the tower at all, once gaining immortality of the 100th floor, and more inclined to make the people happy by settling and governing the tower, held true to his love for her and that she would choose him in the end." The sickening feeling became deeper. Where did the lights go? I cannot even see my hands.

"He proposed, and yet far too late. Her heart now belonged to another, V. It had been many years, and many trials, since they'd been together. The love had long withered for her. So when, not too long after settling the 134th floor and creating the door, V and Arlene went so far as to declare war on him? That she ran away pregnant, with another man's child." At this she stops to laugh and slap her knees, wiping tears, "But of course the child was his! What a fool. Though of course neither he nor Arlene knew. The Blood and Seed of Zahard is too strong for any normal woman, and usually, the price is death. However, Arlene withstood that death perhaps the only woman in the world who could have, at that time. What neither of them knew, of course, was that Zahard's seed does not die. Nor can it lose. It just takes a very long time to catch, so to speak. Many eggs die like normal in the attempt, even in the optimum case, as with Arlene. You, Jyu, are a miracle child. You're the child V killed himself over, the child that Arlene prophesized, thinking she was defying that cruel fate, would kill the King and fulfill her dream." And with that, her laughs ended.

I couldn't think, I just stood on weak legs and processed what she was telling me. My father is… Zahard… My mother never knew... V never knew… I have to kill my father? Why do I have to kill him? Why did it come to this? I just want everyone to be happy! I just want Rak to rest in peace. He's unforgivable. Even if I'm of his blood he is no father of mine! I reject him! I reject fate. I don't care what prophecies there are! I am me! The 25th Baam no one else! I'm choosing this! Still…

I found a way to speak again, "Is there any other way? How can I escape this awful story? There must be a way. To create a paradise beyond this tower where everyone can be happy, without having to fulfill this prophecy."

At this she smiled in a way I wouldn't understand for many long years until it was far too late. "Of course, Prince-nim. There's always another way." She turns her head and a long knife appears in her hands. Before we can react she slits her throat in one clean motion, the blood spraying out from her in the most captivating ruby red. It truly shined so much that its beauty kept me from realizing its true meaning. But the words she spoke were clear and louder than even before, "You can always kill yourself, Prince-nim. But whether you do or whether you don't my role is complete. I am finally allowed to die myself. The story is Written Jyu Viole Grace Zahard, but how you act it is up to you." She slumped back, as she bled more and more the red drained from her hair, seemingly in line with the life from her gory wound. I stood there, hypnotized, as the light came on. I turned quickly to Hwa Ryun who stood there with a tear in her eye, but unmoving, still unable to catch my gaze.

She smiles and says "I'll leave you with this little one. If you choose to continue your dream, you'll eventually be faced with a choice. To accomplish your dream, you'll have to sacrifice both the one you love and your own father. That is the price you'll have to pay for paradise. Beware Zahard's true daughter." And with that, she spoke no more. Stuck in a pool of her own blood, with her face still smiling, and her eyes shining with life.

Finally, as if free from a trance I could move again. I went over to check her pulse. Cold. But as I looked into her eyes, a bright contrast to the memory of his black empty ones, I couldn't believe it. So I took my ear to her lips and waited five whole minutes for a breath before I gave up. I turned and looked to Hwa Ryun.

"She's dead." I let out.

"Yes. She is dead." Hwa Ryun returns bluntly.

I move to close her eyes, "No, leave her exactly as she is. This is the fate she knew and accepted since long ago," she interrupts.

I grimace and stand up, those eyes still captivating. I turn to Hwa Ryun, and looking at her now it seems a dream that she ever shed a tear at all. But I know underneath that façade by now. I know far too well. "You were right," I say "We shouldn't of come here."

"What's done is done, my foolish God. There's no use in regrets. What you need to decide now is where we go from here. And as always I'll show you the way." She said matter-of-factly.

She's right of course. There is no point in thinking about it now. I wanted the truth and got what I came for. I wanted the thorn and got what I paid for. I paid the price… it is done. This side of Hwa Ryun both frustrated and comforted me. But I would be lost without her. I stood up, walked to her, pausing for a moment to capture her before me in my mind. Even with her stony expression, I was relieved just to be around her. I caught her in an embrace, a quick one before she could get too mad. The scent of cinnamon and roses filled me as my heart skipped a beat and hear warmth quickly filled me to the core. When I pulled away her brow was furrowed, but she said nothing.

"So, Baam, where do we go from here…?" she floats again.

I stop and look down for a moment, before grabbing her hand and starting to walk for a moment, she acts displeased. But she soon enough goes along with. I smile towards her, closing my eyes as we begin to exit, "I'm going to make a place where everyone can be happy. It's not about me, just… I can't understand why this world is the way it is. So if it's in my power, then that is what I, not destiny will choose. And even if it's not in my power, still I'll try and do what it takes with everyone to make it. To become that kind of God I'll do what I must. Whether Zahard is my brother, my father, or me myself, he's hurt this tower long enough. If my conviction was so weak to be pushed aside now… no. It just doesn't matter. I'm going to find that happy place. And if it doesn't exist, I'll create it…" Now I smile down opening my eyes at her demurely.

"I'd be honored, my lady, if you would do me the honor of going with me."

"Anywhere, Baam." Her voice seems blank, but I've learned to pick up her emotions by now, "Anywhere you want to go, I'll follow and guide the way."

I sneak one last glance of her lovely face while she pretends not to that we exited the cave, to meet up with the rest of my, our, friends. As I looked up to the sky outside of the cave, I realized it had become night. A thought crept up into my head that hadn't in quite a long while. I wonder where Rachel is right now.

 **Floor 134: Zahard's Palace**

Smoke and screams. The deafening sound of death, and the intoxicating smell of destruction. If I were to stop sit down and close my eyes, I'm sure that's all I would notice. As it stands, as I stare across from Zahard. He radiates power. It feels like a physical power assaulting me. I should be afraid, I think. But when I look at him, whether it's because of the path and pain that led me here, if it's the strength of those who died for this wish, or whether it's my own instinct, I don't feel anything. Instead, it's like there are two me's in my mind right now. Up front, unthinking, unmoving, perfectly calm and relaxed. And just behind that exterior, my consciousness thinking in parallel almost as a spectator.

"Hello, Son," Zahard says. His voice is familiar but I've never heard it before. Though I don't, can't physically react, it makes me angry to hear him call me that. I hate him.

"Rak. Khun. Yeon. Androssi. Anak. Hatsu. Yeon. Sachi. Miseng. Arlene. Hwa Ryun. Rachel. You've killed them all. You've killed so many of my friends. So many people I loved. Good people. People with beautiful dreams as wide as the sky. You've killed countless more. You don't have the right to call me son. You're not a king, and you're not a human. You're a demon. You're a shell that's been filled with evil. You are not my father." My lips curl in disgust, as he smirks.

"You're close, there, _Son_." His voice reverberates through the hall. Disgusting. "Tu Peri Tperie. Ha Yurin. Eurasia Blossom. Hendo Lok Bloodmadder. Yeon Hana. Ari Han. Depending on what happens here, Koon Eduan and Arie Hon. You have quite a list yourself there kid. Or are your friends more valuable than mine?"

I can hear the battle outside. My eyes narrow. I won't let him take control of the flow "Do you even know what a friend is, Zahard?" I ask, No more time for talk. Everything ends right here. You'll be the last person that has to die..." I generate two thousand bangs and unleash the Thorn, giving me absolute shinsoo control. I actively attempt to deny Zahard shinsoo, but it seems to be ineffective. Of course, it can't be that easy with him. _Baam-Style: First Night, Black Hole Sun!_

The black, viscous, shinsoo from each baang fires into a point in front of me, all at the same time, until it warps space, imploding and exploding within itself outward to Zahard. I don't hesitate, launching myself directly after him and the attack. While my body does that, the death of Hwa Ryun plays out in front of me. The Eyes of God tearing her apart in one surprise attack. 'Zahard's Greetings' indeed. Rak's data being deleted. Khun stabbed by Maria. Androssi, downed by Adori. Always too late. Never strong enough. I blame Zahard but I know. If only I was better. If only I had been a true God I could have saved them. I should have saved them. If I could go back… but I can't. All I can do is not let their deaths be in vain.

"Ouranos, Needle of Heaven!" He screams and a piercing white needle, enveloped in a moving sky effortlessly flings my attack away.

I immediately follow up his block with a roundhouse kick to the face, which he blocks with a high guard, before sending a two kick combo into my chest flinging me onto the roof. Blood spurts out my mouth from my lungs but the lobster is already healing it. I've been through worse, though the pain is intense. His kicks are insane to go through all my shinsoo and reinforcement to send me flying. Before I can react, he's above me with the needle charging down. "No time to talk," He chuckles, "But don't you want to know the truth?"

"Black March! Luminous June!" I call out, igniting them, and swinging them one in each hand to knock Ouranos out of the way, grabbing his arm. "There is no truth I'd believe from you! You're a 'king' of lies if nothing else." _Baam Style: Tenth Night, Perfect Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique!_

Zahard is caught in a massive blast of rebounding shinsoo, the force of which sends him flying hard into his throne below. I fly after him to mount, "Wow, like father, like son huh? Really know how to pack a punch!," And as he says that he clears my jaw and my body fly's weightlessly across the room. I almost faint at the force "But not enough Baam, my boy. He lands on-top of slamming his foot on my solar plexus knocking the air and blood out of my lungs again.  
"Now that you've calmed down…" He says while stabbing my should with his needle. The piercing pain causing me to wordlessly scream out. "Your mother betrayed me. She deceived me. All I wanted was to be happy here with her. With everyone. But happiness is an illusion! There is no paradise Baam! It's all fleeting. It all disappears. She wanted to leave and give up on our immortality! We could have had a forever! I don't understand! I don't understand you! You're my son. I've killed you once. Don't make me kill you a second time. Join me. Accept the contract and the shackles. I know the pain of losing your women too… and I'm sorry for that. I never wanted that to happen, I didn't know you had anyone like that. But we can find our fleeting happiness together… even if it's a lie, maybe we both can go back to those days." I finally caught my breath. He seems to be filled with pain in his eyes.

"Fuck… you…" I cough. I'm long past forgiving him or believing we could work this out. I flare out the completed thorn. " _Baam Style: 24th Night, Eternal Darkness Black Requiem!_ "

The thorn explodes and all the shinsoo in the floor turns blood red, darker and darker until it becomes pitch black plasma. Zahard raises his needle out of my shoulder, but too late, the black plasma hits and surrounds him, tearing away are his shinsoo, before attacking his very atoms and soul. Caught suspended in midair, no sound escapes, and the moves up and down eating its opponent alive. With this… even he should be done. I stand up, panting, from our short but furious battle, grasping my arm.

A piercing light shines through the shinsoo, and with a tear, it's evaporated. A panting bleeding Zahard emerges. But weirdly enough he's smiling and winks at me, "Phew. That was close. You almost killed me there. You don't want to kill me."

"Are you kidding me? I want to kill you more than anything! You don't belong in this world, Zahard." I yell, aghast.

"Now, now Baam. Sons are supposed to listen to their fathers. I told you didn't I? That, you'd want to hear the truth." Out of thin air, a grievously injured Rachel appears. Her head and limbs are limp.

"How can this be….? She died, didn't she? You killed her. That's what Khun told me…" I exclaim. My heart is beating wildly. The wound is already starting to close but I'm losing my vision. Rachel. Rachel. She's right there. She's hurt. She needs me. Give her back.

"Yeah, a representative of mine and his came to an agreement. I would 'take care' of her, and he'd tell you she died by us, and that he barely escaped," Zahard smiles down to her, "And of course I've been taking really good care of her, haven't I princess?"

"Let. Her. Go. Now." I say in a very low voice, but the second I do he puts his needle to her neck.

"Ah, Ah, ah. Do you really think you're in any positions to make demands? Do you think I've waited all these years to allow the one threat to my rule to kill me? You're strong, damn strong. And while I think I can take you, why go through the hassle. This is what it means to be King, son. This is the burden of rule. And to think I'd have to kill my own son twice, and now have to use my own daughter." He spits, "Did you really think you ended up in that cave by Arlene? I could have killed you at any, fucking, time. But I left you alive. Because you are my son. I took mercy on you, even knowing it could lead to this. And this is how you repay me. By forcing me to do this!"

"Daughter?" I wheeze, my head spinning.

"Oh? You didn't know…" He Pauses. "Well, I'd only recently even found out myself. Little Lahel. My princess."

My head explodes. The voice of the crone runs through my head pounding me from within. _'Zahard's seed doesn't die. It just takes a very long time to catch…'_

"What a cruel joke huh? I kill my own son, thinking it was that bastard's, and then after I chase after Arlene only to find she'd already died, I sink myself into despair not knowing she had given birth again in that hell hole." He stops and collects himself, relaxing his press on her neck. _'Beware the Zahard's true daughter'_. My heart thumps louder and my head roars "But they were able to find your corpse, so, showing some decency, I sealed you again with my symbol and the symbol of life and death from my world. That's all I could do after all. I grieved for a very, very long time. A king of lies indeed,"

He points the needle at me. "So stop this Baam. Please. You must see you can't go any further. There's a place where everyone must stop. I am the top Baam. I am the sky and the stars. We can be a family again. All you have to do is drop this meaningless, hopeless fight. There is no way to get to me without going through her. Give it up"

' _If you choose to continue your dream, you'll eventually be faced with a choice. To accomplish your dream, you'll have to sacrifice both the one you love and your own father. That is the price you'll have to pay for paradise.'_ Her disgusting laugh won't stop wringing through my head. I grab each side of my temple to stop it. And then…

' _Is there any other way? How can I escape this awful story? There must be a way. To create a paradise beyond this tower where everyone can be happy, without having to fulfill this prophecy.'_

" _Of course, Prince-nim. There's always another way… You can always kill yourself, Prince-nim.'_

My mind turns to absolute silence. I know what I must do. What I choose to do. _Baam Style: 25_ _th_ _Night, Sudden Dawn In Dark Winter_.

I activate the thorn into piercing mode, as all the shinsoo in the entire floor instantly gathers within me, exploding within myself while repairing each explosion instantly, sending me beyond the power of all human beings if only for a moment. Beyond the power of a king. I am at this moment, a God. Time is a stopped illusion. I appear before Zahard, and to his credit, he can sense me and move or the needle moves on its own, somehow through this stopped time. It pierces my heart, but that's to be expected. My body instantly started to repair itself, but I focus on sending the weaponized thorn through Zahard's neck, beheading him and cutting it off irrevocably from shinsoo and the guardians contracts.

"You did it" I hear him say. And time starts again as we all collapse to the floor. The shinsoo automatically moves to heal me, but I quickly send it to Rachel. Who immediately starts to heal. Thank God. The tops of my body feel cold and then numb. I know I don't have long to live. But I'm oddly at peace. Even if I won't see my dream… with this, it's over…

I turn my head to look at Rachel. Who starts to starts to stir awake, regaining her bearings. She jumps at the sight of me and rushes over. She's such a loud woman… "Baam! I couldn't talk to you, no matter how I screamed are you alright? What were you thinking!?" She screams at me.

I smile up at her "Well I didn't… have much… choice… I couldn't let him… kill you… and I couldn't let him… live." Every word a bitter fight.

"Then you should have let me die! I told you a thousand times! We're enemies Baam! You stupid idiot! I did terrible things to you! I pushed you away! Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" She screams deliriously as she begins to cry.

"Huh, I… never thought…you'd cry for me… Rachel. But enemies… Rachel… no matter what… you say… you can never be… an enemy to me. After all… you were… my first friend… you were light in the darkness… whenever I closed my eyes… alone… you were all I could see… to keep me going… such a bright light… it would keep me up… at times… afraid the darkness would… swallow me whole… if I let the thought of you go…" my voice starts to trail, my shinsoo is weakening it can barely sustain the blood inside of me, much less help my torn heart.

"No, Baam! Stay with me! It's okay now! My deal is done…! You were right! You were always right! I never wanted to see the stars alone… but Headon… but I couldn't give it up… and I had to do all those cruel things to you… and I was so jealous… I… I… I'm a bad girl Baam, but I need you. I'm sorry! So stay! Let's see the stars together… please…"

The sounds of the battle outside are quieting down now. Should I tell her or not? No. It doesn't matter. Even if what Zahard said is the truth, it doesn't matter. It doesn't change a single thing. I smile and the doors to the throne room open up, with Wangnan, and a few rankers following him. Wangnan stops in his tracks when he sees me. His mood turns grim but he appears before me kneeling down. He's the spitting of Zahard now, being his clone. But he's nothing like him.

"Here, Ja…" I gasp as I release the armory on the 12 of the 13 month series I have. "Combine these with… his throne… Rainbow Unidecember, all 12 will fit in and… the key will be formed… you'll have to take them in my stead… to that paradise… to finish my dream."

"No Baam." He says solemnly, "You did this, you finished it. You did it yourself… you killed Zahard, you made this key… you've brought us here and led us to wherever is beyond. No one can replace you…"

Besides myself, I turn and smile at him, "I know… you hated her… but Wangnan… take care of Rachel for me… find it within yourself to… forgive her… and touch the stars… together… be… happy…" My voice sounds like it's coming from another person, but I see him nod silently.

"Baam! Stay with me… hold my hand, don't give up! You're going to get through this, you have to! You promised to always wait for me back then didn't you? Here I am!" She's sobbing uncontrollably now... I wish I didn't have to hurt her so bad… but she's alive… and being alive means she can heal. Find peace and happiness again. That's what it means to live. So I swallow my tears and pain and smile at her as hard as I can…

"Oh… Rachel that's right…I always forgot to tell you this… I'm really… not very smart… so, sorry you have to hear it… now… like this," I chuckle that turns into a dead wheeze.

She sniffles, wipes her eyes, and finds strength within herself. My heart… what remains of it… swells with emotions. "What is it Baam?"

"I love you," I say. Looking up to her, with my vision fading, she's clear as day. She blinks, leans down, and kisses me softly, but fiercely. All her pain, all her passion, all her regret, her shame, her pride, her lies, and her truth… even before she says it, I can feel it, "I love you too, Baam."

"Then… can…I make… a…selfish… request?" My lips can hardly move anymore. This is it.

"Anything." She says, her voice nearly breaking.

"I'd… like to… see your smile… one… last… time…" And she stops as if to argue with me… but then she twists her fact, closes her eyes with tears flowing down despite her self, and gives me the most beautiful smile. "Okay," she says.

I feel the last of my life leave from me and the light fade from my eyes. But no matter how dark it gets, I can see that smile. After all. Stars shine brightest in the darkest night.


End file.
